


mafia thing i scrapped

by kiiyanreki



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiyanreki/pseuds/kiiyanreki
Summary: ummm tw for blood and fighting ig :rofl: i scrapped this and i might continue it idk depends if i motivate myself or not





	mafia thing i scrapped

The two walked throughout the winter snow New York times square. The air was crisp and cold; their breaths becoming fog as soon as they exhaled. Victor held his head back from exhaustion while the slightly younger person tagged along, their chains and accessories making sounds that made them seem heavy on the short person. While following along, they looked around at the other people wearing thick coats. Some were old, young, college students, or hard-working people of capitalism. Victor tapped on his shoulder. “Vince,” he called. Victor was wearing a white button-up blouse with hollowed-out pants and a white belt to match up his outfit. “Hurry up.” he gestured for their friend to catch up to him. The young boy seemed a bit cold against the 30 degree weather in New York. People would say he dressed like an old 50’s doll. A gray button up blouse that seemed much thicker than Victor’s; a pair of black sailor shorts which was knee low, with chains that bounced as he walked. Vince was also wearing a black thin cross necklace with an ear full of earrings, his black lolita military hat with chains and crosses on it sat perfectly fine on his thin, curly hair.  
“Victor….” Vince whined. “How much longer do we have to walk? My legs hurt.” Victor let out a somewhat frustrated groan. He felt like a parent to him. “Be patient.” Victor grumbled. They continued to walk close together, trying to stay in their group so they wouldn’t get lost in the huge crowd they were in the middle of. Soon, the crowd parted off, and it went more quiet with only the distant talking from the main and more active part of the city. They were in a park, snow covering the tree branches and grass. Vince looked down, his black combat shoes visible against the white snow beneath them. He finally stopped and looked up to see another two figures. His eyesight was terrible, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself squinting just trying to get the faces of the people a few yards across from him. Victor felt the snow gently press against his skin, rubbing his hands together softly. “Who are they?” Vince whispered, not having a clue on who they was as they were still walking towards them. “Blind ass,” he laughed. Vince looked away and did a small chuckle. “Seriously?” 

“Took you forever.” A voice said. It was smooth, friendly sounding. A small laugh following after it. “Vicky! I am so so sorry.” Victor apologized, Vince rolling his eyes. “Vince was dragging me everywhere and complaining about the walk! Y’know, fourteen year old things?”  
“Acting like she is going to murder you if you don’t have a excuse on the spot.” A taller person, wearing a fairly toned shirt with a pretty brown cardigan and pants. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?” The person patted Vince’s hat softly to give him some comfort. “Whatever, Venus. Can we just get out of the open now?” Vince asked. He seemed a bit paranoid, his gaze travelling around and looking at the windows at the tall buildings and complexes. Vicky chimed in and shrugged her shoulders. “Why not. It’s cold out here, let’s go get some coffee and go back to our place. Elliot is going to be on one of our asses for being back so late.” Victor nodded and did a small nod, signaling to go take a shortcut throughout an alleyway. Vicky followed along with Venus in the back, while Victor and Vince were in the front leading them. Victor was just on her phone while walking through the damp, vandalized alleyway walls of New York City. The air felt too thick, the tension was too much for the group. They could all feel it but nobody said a word. Venus whispered something to Victor but it wasn’t audible. Vince felt a small force push him a bit forward to signal for him to walk faster. Venus quickly rushed up to Vince and nodded his head to the shorter, lolita dressed person. “Let’s go before one of us gets hurt,” he warned. “Victor has Vicky. They are in charge of each other, we will meet with them when we can, okay?”   
“But that seems a little bit-” before Vince could finish his sentence, the loud sound of bullets echoed through the wide alley, smoke flaring from the bullets from the tempature. Vicky held her breath. _Why now?_ She gave a quick glare at Victor. Victor blinked and stared back before grabbing a gun from his pocket and firing it at the direction they were being targeted at. He quickly inspected the area for a laser pointer; being interrupted by another gunshot. It went silent.

“Where the hell is Nat and Nat?” Tengen said, frustrated. How have they got out _again?_ “Such children.” She paced around the small office room in an abandoned building they kept to themselves. Saf, a boy with black straight hair which covered his eyes, was wearing a black normal jacket with ripped jeans, his nails painted black. While Ember was wearing a chained choker with glasses; platforms, a short black gold-button cloak with a white and black striped blouse. “No idea.” Saf replied, on his gaming console as Ember was on her phone across the table. “Nat said they were going to come back and dragged Inosukii along. They were in their work outfits.” Tengen blinked. “And you let them go? What the hell, I told both of you to not let them out without supervision.” She remarked. Saf shrugged his shoulders. “They’re not children. They are sixteen and seventeen, Tengen.” Ember nodded. “Shouldn’t they have freedom?” She asked.   
“Not if they are out trying to kill Victor’s group! Do you not realize how much I can get in trouble just for letting them out? And do not get me started on Venus about it.”   
Saf laughed a bit at his leader’s frustration. Ember hid a smirk. “They’re just trying to have fun, I guess. Wouldn’t it make us look better anyways? I’d say Victor is a fantastic mafia leader.”   
“Victor… she is a foolish person who is ahead of himself. I am surprised his group hasn’t gone up in shambles by now.” Tengen gave a look at the two very bored teenagers. It felt tough being the only adult there who knew how to do anything. She looked at her watch. 14:07. “Saf, Ember. Come with me.” Tengen demanded. Before they could ask why, she was already dragging them half way out of the door. Snow fell softly on them. “Wait, wait! Tengen! You’re walking too fast!-” Saf paced up to meet with her, his lip quivVictorg against the cold weather. “Hurry up.” her voice was thick with emotion, in a more scold way. They were finally met with a brick building near an alleyway with broken glass windows. The two said ‘Nat’ and ‘Inosukii’ came out, laughing. They suddenly stopped when they saw Tengen standing in front of them. Saf and Ember were hiding behind the much taller person. “Ah, Tengen! You would not believe-”   
“Shut it.” Tengen hushed. “Why do you act like a child? You too, Inosukii. You both are immature. You are both teenagers. The last time I checked you were both not ten.” Saf’s mouth was open in amusement, Ember gently tapping Saf to tell him to close his mouth. 

“Control your dogs.”  
“What?” Tengen looked over. Victor was giving her a harsh glare. She felt embarrassment in the pit of her stomach. Why her and why now?   
“Why the fuck were you trying to kill _my_ gang? We almost got hurt, you filthy bastard.” Victor gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Tengen was shoved onto the snowy floor. Victor was holding her down; he seemed so pissed. Tengen tried to break free but the grip was too strong. She looked around only to see the mixture of her and Victor’s group looking at them in fear and shock. Soon enough, she had the taste of iron in her mouth. Her jaw was in pain, as Victor’s hands were covered in blood. _Fuck!_ Tengen got enough strength and wrestled Victor off by the throat, ramming him into the ground, snow flaring under them and onto the shoes of the small private crowd watching them fight. He stumbled up and wiped his face, Tengen looking at her hands which were dripping her own blood. She couldn’t taste or smell anything but the metallic blood. Some droplets of blood stained the newly white snow. Victor got up, the air was quiet. All you could hear was the gentle wind blowing. The two mafia leaders stood in their own blood in silence. “It’s official.” Victor breathed. “This is war.” Victor shook his head, Tengen watching Victor walk off, her members following along awkwardly. Tengen huffed, out of breath. Nat and Inosukii watched in surprise, meanwhile Saf and Ember backed up. Tengen’s hand wrapped around Nat’s neck, barely allowing air to breathe. Nat felt Tengen’s bloody hands make marks in her pale neck. “You immature child.” She hissed. Nat quickly dug her fingers into Tengen’s hand, scratching in pain. Being quickly dropped, she wiped his neck and met her knees with her chest.


End file.
